Dimengers
by DragonSword123
Summary: En una misión para salvar a todas las dimensiones, Kai, nuestro joven protagonista necesitará la ayuda de grandes héroes como Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Edward Elric e Inuyasha entre otros. Además, en su camino tendrán que enfrentar a algunos de los míticos enemigos que han aparecido en aquellas series. P.D: Ayúdenme a adjuntar los capítulos que iré haciendo sera una serie.


Capítulo 1: Yo soy Kai.

A lo largo de la historia han existido grandes héroes cuyos actos han sido legendarios pero de eso surge una pregunta: ¿por qué nunca se han encontrado?. La razón se debe a que habitan en dimensiones las cuales se encuentran separadas, pero existe una forma de unirlas, a través de las dimengers, unos artefactos con forma de gema los cuales permiten viajar a través de las dimensiones. La historia gira en torno a Kai, un joven que se embarca en una aventura por encontrar las grand dimengers, las dimengers principales de cada dimensión la cuales mantiene el orden dimensional de estas, y así poder llegar al Crono-space, la dimensión principal que mantiene todo el orden entre todas las dimensiones. La razón de su objetivo es evitar que los oscurizeners, una raza oscura de una dimensión negativa que quieren llegar al Crono-space para provocar caos y desorden en las dimensiones y así poder dominar a todas.

En su aventura, Kai necesitará ayuda, por lo que mientras él busca las grand dimengers, también se encargará de reclutar a esos legendarios héroes para que lo ayuden, es más, el primero que reclutará será un joven que en su niñez fue odiado por todos pero se mantuvo firme a sus ideales y logró ser aceptado por todos, además, salvó a su aldea de la destrucción. El nombre de ese chico es: Naruto Uzumaki.

- ¡Abuela Tsunade! ¡Abuela Tsunade!-gritaba Naruto- Quiero una misión.

- Relájate Naruto- dijo Tsunade-¿por qué siempre tienes que estar así de hiperactivo? Bueno como sea, no tenemos ninguna misión para ti, todas las misiones ya han sido tomadas por otros shinobis y no queda ni una.

- Ahhh...-se quejó Naruto- Que aburrimiento...

Cuando Naruto terminó de quejarse entraron corriendo dos shinobis bastante cansados, se notaban muy cansados.

- ¡Lady Tsunade!-dijo uno de ellos- Hemos recibido un informe acerca de una misteriosa actividad.

- Explíquense- ordeno la hokage-.

- Bueno,-empezó a decir el otro chunin- estábamos haciendo nuestras rondas diarias y de repente se nos acerco uno de nuestros compañeros que se encargaba de otro sector que estaba a unos 2 kilómetros aproximadamente del lugar, él se veía bastante alarmado. Le preguntamos qué había ocurrido y él respondió lo siguiente: Mientras patrullaba por su sector que estaba en el bosque de la muerte una extraña presencia invadió el lugar y luego hubo una explosión, y como eramos los más cercanos a él, nos fue a pedir ayuda. Al llegar ahí no se podía ver nada debido a que había mucho polvo pero pudimos ver una silueta pero al verla no pudieron evitar quedarse paralizados, la sola presencia de aquel individuo emanaba tal poder que no parecía humano. Al disiparse un poco el polvo la silueta del individuo se vio más clara, él estaba de espaldas, tenía la apariencia de ser de la edad de Naruto, su cabello era corto y estaba erizado por detrás, al parecer tenía una camisa de cuello alto y manga corta y llevaba una katana amarrada en la parte posterior de su cintura, pero la más impactante fue que cuando el polvo se disipó un poco más, vimos en la espalda del chico el símbolo de los Uchiha, luego se dirigió a los campos de entrenamiento.

Lo último que había dicho el chunin dejo impactado a todos los presentes, especialmente a Naruto.

-Sasuke...-no pudo evitar pensar Naruto bastante preocupado-.

-Shizune, dile a Sakura que se presente de inmediato-ordeno Tsunade-.

-Como ordene-contestó Shizune-.

Sakura no se tardó en llegar y cuando lo hizo pregunto por qué la habían llamado.

Tsunade respondió:

Bien Naruto, tienes mucha suerte, tu y Sakura irán a investigar a los campos de entrenamiento la posible aparición de Sasuke Uchiha.

Esto dejó impactada a Sakura, incluso más que a Naruto.

-Tengan en cuenta de que esta misión pude ser desde rango C a rango S-agregó Tsunade-.

-Naruto,-le dijo Sakura- apresurémonos.

-Bien-contestó el rubio-.

Ambos se apresuraron a los campos de entrenamiento y al llegar ahí ambos divisaron a un joven que de espalda se veía idéntico a Sasuke. Tanto Naruto como Sakura se sentían muy presionados ante la situación, luego ambos le gritaron al unísono.

-¡Sasuke!

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-¿Eh?-el joven los había escuchado y volteó su cabeza para mirarlos-.

Ese chico aunque era parecido no era Sasuke, el tenía un peinado muy similar solo que tenía el flequillo más desordenado, también no tenía los mechones de pelo que Sasuke tiene a los costados de su rostro. El joven tenía patillas que le llegaban a la altura de los ojos, estos eran bastante grandes y de color verde pardo, su cabello era rubio y sus cejas tenían un tamaño como el de Naruto, su piel era pálida y su estatura era alta de unos 1.70 cm. Él vestía una camisa idéntica a la de Sasuke excepto por el hecho de que era de color rojo, llevaba la cremallera abierta hasta el pecho al igual que Sasuke antes de obtener el mangenkyo sharingan eterno, tenía unos pantalones negros y un cinturón del mismo color y en la parte posterior tenía amarrada una katana idéntica a la de Sasuke solo que era de color gris y llevaba una gran franja azul marino a ambos lados y en el mango en el centro llevaba un pequeño símbolo de los Uchiha. También llevaba unas sandalias típicas de los shinobis.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó el joven-.

-Definitivamente no es Sasuke- le dijo Sakura a Naruto- pero se parece mucho a él, ¿quién demonios es?

-Lo averiguaremos-dijo Naruto-. ¡Oye tu!- le gritó al joven-¿Quién eres?

-Oye amigo, yo les pregunté primero- dijo el joven con tono de reproche- pero ni modo, yo soy Kai.

-Kai cuanto-le preguntó Sakura-.

-Solamente Kai, no tengo apellido ya que mi abuelo me encontró en una canasta flotando en un río cuando era bebé pero supongo que debería ocupar su apellido el cual es Yonebura, el nombre de mi abuelo era Soichiro Yonebura, entonces me debería llamar Kai Yonebura pero ese no es mi verdadero apellido-contesto Kai-.

-Pues bien Kai- le dijo Naruto- ¿de donde vienes?

-De otra dimensión-contestó Kai con demasiada naturalidad-.

-¿¡Acaso nos estas tomando el pelo!?-le contestaron molestos Naruto y Sakura-.

-Nop, lo digo enserio-contesto Kai-.

-¿Y cómo se supone que llegaste aquí si es que vienes de otra dimensión?-pregunto Sakura bastante interesada-.

-Con esto-Kai-sacó de su bolsillo un extraño objeto el cual semejaba a una gema y se las mostró- Se llama dimenger y con esto se puede viajar a través de dimensiones pero requiere un montón de energía para ser utilizada.

-¿Dimenger?-preguntó Nauto-.

Como veras- Kai sacó un puntero y una especie de gráfico de la nada y comenzó a explicar- una dimenger es un artefacto con forma de gema el cual puede permitir el paso a través de una dimensión a otra a costó de mucha energía, en cada dimensión se encuentra una grand dimenger la cual mantiene el orden dimensional y si reúnes una cierta cantidad de estas puedes abrir un portal al Crono-space, la dimensión donde provienen las dimengers y esta dimensión mantiene estable a todas las dimensiones evitando una devastación apocalíptica.

Sakura quedó fascinada con esta explicación y pensó que Kai era mucho más listo de lo que aparentaba y no un idiota como Naruto mientras que este casi ni entendió y Sakura tuvo que explicarle un par de veces más.

-Ahh- dijo Naruto que finalmente entendió- pero hay algo que no me queda claro, ¿qué te trae por Konoha?

-Bueno-decía Kai- estoy en una misión para detener a una raza oscura que proviene de una dimensión negativa: los oscurizeners.

-¿Los oscurizeners?-preguntaba Sakura-.

-Si-decía Kai- ellos tienen el objetivo de conseguir la cantidad necesaria de grand dimengers para lograr llegar al Crono-space y provocar caos y desorden en las dimensiones y así poder controlarlas, además, le guardo cierto rencor a su líder.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Sakura-.

No me gusta hablar de ello pero bueno, ya conseguí la grand dimenger de esta dimensión la cual se encontraba en el fondo de la laguna del campo de entrenamiento pero también vine en busca de alguien. ¿Saben donde puedo encontrar a Naruto Uzumaki?

Naruto se había dado cuenta de que no le habían dicho a Kai sus nombres.

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, perdón por no habértelo dicho.

-Yo soy Sakura Haruno, encantada de conocerte.

-¿Así que tu eres Naruto?-decía Kai- Vengo a pedirte que me acompañes en mi misión, no podre hacerlo solo y necesitaré la ayuda de los más fuertes, tu también pareces fuerte- Kai se dirigió a Sakura- así que me gustaría que también me acompañes.

-No hay problema- dijo Naruto-.

-Descuida-dijo Sakura- yo te ayudaré.

-Pero antes- dijo Kai-me gustaría comprobar la fuerza que poseen por mi mismo, así que, ¿les parece una batalla amistosa?

Naruto y Sakura conversaron un poco y llegaron a la conclusión de que lo iban a enfrentar y Sakura sería la primera en luchar.

-Bien, ¿estás listo Kai?-decía Sakura-

-Cuando quieras-respondió Kai-.

Y así la pelea inició, Sakura comenzó con un poderoso puñetazo pero Kai lo esquivó con suma facilidad, luego Sakura mando una patada pero no le sirvió de nada. Después de varios golpes Sakura le dio una poderosa patada y Kai la detuvo agarrando con una mano su tobillo y con la otra el muslo.

-Huh?

Kai se mostraba impresionado porque al sostener la pierna de Sakura, él pudo sentir la fuerza de la patada.

-Que fuerza...-decía Kai impresionado- se nota que no eres una kunoichi cualquiera, Sakura.

-Gracias-dijo Sakura por el cumplido de Kai-.

-Tus brazos y piernas se ven frágiles pero realmente son muy fuertes y se nota que entrenaste mucho en taijutsu pero...-mientras Kai decía eso esbozó una sonrisa y lanzó una fría mirada-... no sera suficiente.

Kai aplicó presión sobre la pierna de Sakura, luego se giró sobre si mismo y con un grito Kai arrojó a Sakura lejos. Ella no tardo en levantarse y se arrojó con toda su fuerza concentrada en su puño derecho hacia Kai pero este agarró la muñeca de Sakura con su mano izquierda sin el menor esfuerzo y luego en su mano derecha hizo algo asombroso... Naruto y Sakura no podían creer lo que Kai hacía, en su mano derecha él estaba preparando un rasengan y luego arremetió con toda su fuerza golpeando el abdomen de Sakura y mandándola a volar en el acto.

Al terminar la explosión, Sakura se encontraba muy herida y sus ropas destrozadas: una de sus sandalias se había hecho pedazos; sus shorts se habían roto y dejaban al descubierto parte de las bragas de Sakura; su polera se había destrozado casi por completo y ahora parecía un peto, además, dejaban al descubierto la zona inferior del seno derecho de Sakura. Al ver todo esto sumándole la expresión que Sakura tenía e el rostro, Naruto no pudo evitar que le sangrase la nariz. Mientras tanto, Kai se acerco a Sakura, curó sus heridas con una medicina que tenía y de un sello que tenía oculto, sacó una manta y se la pasó a Sakura para que se cubriera y no mostrase su cuerpo en ese vergonzoso estado. Ante el comentario de Kai, Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse y le dio las gracias al joven, luego le preguntó cómo hizo un rasengan, Kai le respondió que las preguntas vendrían una vez que se enfrentase a Naruto.

-Bien Naruto, es hora de que empecemos-dijo Kai-.

-Si-afirmó Naruto-.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia y se arrojaron hacia su oponente dando comienzo a su gran batalla.

Continuara...


End file.
